Who wants Turkey? Nobody, Good we all want Blood!
by grandmapatbosch
Summary: Thanksgiving at the Cullan's house, what will happen when Bella's parents come for the holiday


I know it is nowhere near Thanksgiving but...

"Bella could not change her parents' mind about celebrating Thanksgiving with us," Edward said to the whole Cullen family.

"So feed your food to Jacob!" Bella stepped in, "Jacob my mom has said she will make dinner. So you are going to love her Turkey and cinnamon stuffing, cheesy mashed potatoes and yam hams."

"So I have to eat for not just myself but twelve more people," Jacob exploded.

"Nine," Renesmee said before the doorbell rang.

"What a way to make me feel better Nessy!" Jacob joked as they headed down the stairs.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Renée screamed.

"Good to see you Jacob," was all Charlie could say to him as he shook his hand since he still was not comfortable with seeing Jacob as a dog and his only daughter changing into God knows what.

"I am sorry Phil got stuck back in Phoenix he has practice tomorrow but he wishes he could be here," Bella's mom said while hugging her daughter.

"The table is all set so lets eat!" Bella said.

"Belles your mother has insisted on making us wait for dinner so we can have an old Thanksgiving meal, even though all of our stomach are rumpling," Charlie said annoyed.

"Well now you and the guys can watch foot ball and the girls will be in the kitchen just like Bella and I use to. Bella I still don't know how you always got the turkey in and out of the oven so easily, after you father refused to. However I brought all the pots, pans and mixing bowls that we used. No offence to you but it is a tradition to use this," Renée said hold up a giant bag that gave everyone a sigh of relief

"I do," Edward said then kissed his wife.

"Don't kid me," Emmett coughed.

"Do you want a battle because I will give you one?" Bella said forgetting that her parents were in the room and also giving Charlie a comfortable feeling that his daughter was still there.

"Bella do you want a bit of the cheesy mashed potatoes," her mom asked, causing her to come up with a perfect excuse.

"No thank you mom, I love having them after the yam hams, then

I get only a sweet taste as I eat the rest of dinner."

"Renesmee, come try Grandma's famous cheesy mashed potatoes," Renée said making Renesmee nervous since she only ever had was animal blood.

Renesmee, if you eat those cheesy mashed potatoes then you can bite Jacob?" Edward said smirking, as he lead on the doorframe looking at his girls making a meal most people in the house could not eat.

Instead of saying it out loud Jacob told Edward his conment though his thoughts where they humans couldn't hear them.

When Bella looked back into the dark TV room where all the guys were and saw Jacob's face she knew how upset and about to kill Edward. Even though he imprinted on her he didn't know how munch he meant to her and Edward's daughter.

"Rensmee go show the picture you drew of Jacob and you," Bella said, knowing the fight between Edward and Jacob would end when he saw it. Taking his hand Resmee lead Jacob into her room, she had pictures of him and her covering the walls, but there was one she hid under he pillow, a picture where she had grown and her being all by herself because Jacob was died. Seeing the tears on the picture caused Jacob's heart to break since he needed to be there for her always.

"Oh my God," Alice said, after her vision of Renesmee running though the woods with Jacob wearing sparkly fur.

"He is actually thinking about it."

"No I saw him as a..." she said sitting on the stool facing Edward and Bella.

"What a dog, don't worry I already saw Jacob as a dog, I just don't know what the heck my daughter turned into!" Charlie said frustrated, turn towards the crowd full of people. He was out of beer, which often makes him upset but everyone knew it was because he didn't know what Bella changed into.

"What are you taking about, Bella, Charlie?" Renée said looking worried.

" **Carlisle** , would that break the treaty? If Reesmee changed Jacob?" Edward asked chancing the subject back to his daughter and the dog that imprinted on her.

"I don't know? Renesmee is the one he imprinted on, she is the one he would do anything for."

"I want to know what are you are all talking about Bella,' Belles" her mother and father said in unison.

"It is a wolf thing," Emmitt laughed

"What?" Resmee whispered looking at everyone almost dropping the turkey.

"I don't know how but Jacob is a very large dog and your daughter had to change to get but I want to know right know what is going on!" Charlie yelled.

"I can't tell you, okay! I am fine, that all that matters," Bella said attempting to stay calm after the thousand time Charlie asked.

"I need to know! He screamed again!

"If we tell you, there will be massive consequences! Not only for us but for yourselves." Edward sternly said but reading there minds and knew that it didn't matter to them. "Bella! They need to know!"

"What about the volturi?" She question sternly

"Um..."

"Edward, I am a shield I can't read your mind."

"Rensmee and I need to go see Sam we will be right back." Jacob said, piggybacking Rensmee back into the main room then down the stairs.

"We know," Alice said smiling.

"Sam, why Sam Uley?" Charlie stuttered, "Why, it is Thanksgiving?"

"Because he is the leader, of the pack. Jacob wants to change to be with Resmee, so he has to see Sam first." **Carlisle** said.

"Why can't he be with her, why does he have to change and Belles what did you changing into?" Charlie screamed and throwing his empty beer bottle at the TV.

Mom, Dad your life will never be the same again! Phil is going to have to be told your dead. Dad there are going to be a lot of secrets you are going to have to keep, for everyone," Bella said then when there was no reply she zipping out of the house and into the woods to see Sam because of what Edward had said since it was not like him to say such a thing.

"Jacob you ready," Bella heard Resmeee ask before she pressed her teeth into him. A screaming howl filled Fork's ear with terror as Jacob howled bloody murder as the venom froze his beating heat.

"Bella," Sam said as he bumped into her while both distracted by Jacob's last few minutes as a human and wolf before coming a vampire wolf.

"Sam, I was looking for you."

"Yes Bella," he said.

"Edward and his family are vampires, I am Renesmee is half but my parents are not and know nothing about us thanks to the volturi.

Before when I was pregnant with Rensmee I was very sick and Jacob told Charlie about him being a wolf and I had to change, into something that was on a need to know bases but know after a year is insisting he knows and mom is standing right there worrying especially because I won't eat her mashed potatoes that I always loved," Bella explained. "We know that it breaks the treaty but I have a human family that is worried. They will follow what I and the Cullens do."

"The only reason I let Rensmee turn Jacob was because he imprinted on her," Sam said just as Jacob stopped wining.

"Rensmee get Jacob something to eat then get him inside and lock him inside your room. Now!" Bella yelled so her daughter could hear above the sounds of the forest. Then you could hear the tearing of skin of a wild animal.

"Did you just see that?

Bella where is Rensmee," her mom asked in a panic.

"With Jacob."

"Good because I just saw a fast brown creature move through the halls. Anyways dinner is ready so are they back now."

"Yes, but this will not but our dinner and Rensmee has to sit by here door to keep Jacob calm."

"So Sam agreed," Alice said.

"He realized that Jacob made a mistake but he couldn't kill him because of Rensmee and that he is a wolf and a..."

"Belles, I need to know what are you taking about?" Charlie yelled.

"Fine," she said walking over grabbing his arm, rolling up his sleeve and the digging her teeth into him sucking the blood out of him. Before he could ask what was happening the sering pain started and his screaming filled the room.

"Bella that is enough now your mom," **Carlisle said. Before** Renée could say no, Bella had her teeth in her.

"Charlie that is how Bella changed she became a vampire just like all of us are now, Rensmee is half human because she was conceived when Bella was human and even through she can eat human food she hunts animals just like we all do. Then Jacob he is a wolf, an imprinted on Rensmee and just became a vampire so he can be with her forever.

Now you know everything no more secrets!" Edward said.

"Belles did you know what kind of family you were marrying into?"

"All along now thank you mom but you need to hunt we all have to Rensmess with stay here with Jacob so he won't attack any humans, now lets go," Bella said as everyone pushed the parents out the door.

Once they sniffed the outside air they were gone speeding into the forest leaving the Cullens to follow. Instead of a turkey a cow was butchered along with a bear and lion. Claws were dug into deer for mashed potatoes.

Coming home at early morning Edward said, "Rensmee let Jacob out there are no one out it is late enough that there won't be anyone around here."

After Jacob ran through the room jumping down the stairs, Charlie said hugging her daughter, "Belles I am thankful you finally told me what you changed into.


End file.
